ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 227 (16th April 1987)
Plot Lofty finds Simon with his coat on in The Vic and learns that Angie has taken his duvet as it belonged to her. He goes upstairs to make Simon tea but the kettle has been taken, as have the pots and pans. DS Rich visits Debbie in the shop to make sure she is okay, before asking her to meet him at lunchtime. He then searches for Pete. Pat arrives at The Vic looking for Den as she wants her job back, but Lofty is not optimistic she will get it. DS Rich tells Pete that Oxley has confessed to attacking Pat as well as the other women in Walford, but his assault charge will not be dropped as it is a separate charge. Pete is furious. Mary finds Ethel and asks her to look after Annie for her whilst she goes out for a few hours. Naima and Rezaul argue when Rezaul tells her that their parents want them to marry and does not want her seeing Dr Singh. Rezaul then says he does not want to marry Naima, leaving her perplexed. Dot and Tom gossip about Pete being the attacker, until Kathy arrives and tells them Pete was not the attacker. She then threatens to spread rumours about Dot and Tom if they do not stop talking about Pete. Angie and Pat return to The Vic and get drunk. Sue receives a phone call from the hospital confirming her results are clear, her and Ali are thrilled. Mary returns home and finds Michelle rummaging through her drawers. Michelle tells Mary that Annie has been fed chocolate eggs all day and as a result has vomited. Michelle tells Mary to think about Annie for once and believes that Mary has taken drugs, despite her being adamant that she has not. Sharon suggests to Simon that they go away to a hotel for the weekend so that they can have sex. Kathy lies to Pete and tells him that she has a meeting with a Samaritan's worker; she meets up with June again and they discuss her long-lost daughter again. Kathy learns that she is a secretary. Dot and Tom try apologising to Pete but he tells them to burn in hell. Angie's drunken antics embarrass Sharon. Lofty phones Den to tell him about what has been going on. DS Rich invites Debbie to a restaurant he is investigating. June asks Kathy about the father of her daughter, Kathy lies to June and tells her that he died in a motorbike accident. June gives Kathy a doll that her daughter wanted her to have and leaves. Kathy gets emotional. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Angie - Anita Dobson *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Tom - Donald Tandy *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mary - Linda Davidson *Tony - Oscar James *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *June Watkins - Madeline Blakeney *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Rayif - Billy Hassan *Emine - Pelin Ahmet *Murat - Ediz Izzet Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'One dirty weekend for two please.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes